Brandon Bristow
Brandon Jerome Bristow, previously known under his stage name Jerome 57, is an American musician and voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Mark (ep11) *Baki the Grappler (2005-2007) - DF Commander (ep48), Moko (ep37), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Thug Boss (ep2), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Man B (ep7) *Desert Punk (2006) - Shusaki (ep19), Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z (2005) - Hop-A-Long (ep37), Investigator 1 (ep35), Patient A *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Scoundrel B (ep7), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Ochre Ring (ep1) *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Charming Man (ep5), Co-Pilot (ep6), Drake Han (ep3), Patron (ep16), Trooper B (ep2), Additional Voices *Luck & Logic (2017) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2015) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Yori (ep8), Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Trevor 1 (ep22), Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Father (ep15), Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Carly (ep10) *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Heibee (ep4), Kyouhei Hirose (ep1) *Shin chan (2011) - Grip (ep78), Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Additional Voices *Spiral (2004) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Tom *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2004-2005) - Cool Guy (ep78), Council B (ep101), Grizillard (ep106), Hokushin, Itsuki, Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo (2005) - Maria's Father *Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins (2005) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus (2005) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Leto Cultist Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (58) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (58) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors